FUDANSHI TIME!
by Zoey Namine
Summary: ¿Y si los chicos de South Park fueran Fudanshis? Serie de Drabbles. Multiparing, Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Chregory.
1. Bunny!-¿Y cómo dice?

Nombre: Fudanshi Time!

 _Resumen/Summary: ¿Y si los chicos de South Park fueran Fudanshis?_

Personajes: _Kyle Broflovski, Stanley Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Phillip Pirrup, Damien Thorn, Christophe DeLorne y Gregory Fields._

Parejas: _Multiparing, Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Chregory._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Namine)._

Clasificación: _One-shot._

Género: _Humor, comedia._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

 **Fudanshi time-Bunny!**

 **Acto 1. ¿Y cómo Dice…?**

Ya era la hora de recreo en la escuela secundaría de South Park, el Team Stan y el Team Craig, junto con Pip, Damien, Christophe y Gregory estaban reunidos en una sola mesa, charlando y chismoseando de los últimos hechos extraordinarios que habían sucedido en aquel loco pueblo. A cada tanto alguno de todos contaba un chiste y así hacían reír y comenzar un tema. A Kenny se le ocurrió algo que poder relatar, una broma sencilla y una sonrisa maliciosa que solo los trolls ponen en su faceta afloró en su cara, solo que Butters se había dado cuenta y sin estar seguro de que estupidez fuese a decir su novio se mordió los labios, esperando. Kenny habló…

—Clyde—Comenzó con aquella sonrisa maliciosa. Todos guardaron silenció para ver que tenía Kenny entre manos—¿Cómo dicen los gatos?

Butters se dio cuenta rápidamente que Kenny le iba a hacer al pobre Clyde la broma de: ¿Cómo hace una mujer preñada? Obteniendo por resultado un grito agudo de "dolor" por su parte después de retorcerle un dedo o pellizcarlo.

—Pues miau—Respondiendo inocente, pobre criatura.

— ¿Y como dicen los perros?

—Guau.

—Muy bien. ¿Y có-…

— ¿Y cómo dice Kenny?—Preguntó antes Leopold con una sonrisa maliciosa. Clyde entendió el juego.

— **¡A-ah! … Bu-Butters … ¡Nng...! N-ngh… No, duele ¡AH!**

La mesa entera estalló en ruidosas carcajadas, a Cartman se le pasó la saliva y ahora luchaba entre la vida y la muerte tosiendo a la par que reía, Kyle perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo hacía atrás, halando a Stan de la camisa haciendo que el también cayera aún sin menguar las risas, a Craig se le fue la Coca-cola por la nariz y Tweek escupió la suya, Pip se agarraba con fuerza el estomago y a Christophe se le habían salido ya las lágrimas.

—¡Da risa porque seguro pasa!—Gritó Token entre carcajadas. Todos reían de lo más lindo mientras que media cafetera los miraba con cara de "¿Qué carajo?".

.

.

* * *

LOL ese Butters es un loquisho.

¡Hola, otra vez! :D aparezco está vez con una serie de Drabbles humorísticos serán unos cinco o seis capítulos, todos con la temática de que pasaría si los chicos (los pasivos) fuesen o actuasen como Fudanshis xD ¡espero que les gusten!


	2. Style!-Tercera Temporada

Nombre: Fusanshi Time!

 _Resumen/Summary: ¿Y si los chicos de South Park fueran Fudanshis?_

Personajes: _Kyle Broflovski, Stanley Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Phillip Pirrup, Damien Thorn, Christophe DeLorne y Gregory Fields._

Parejas: _Multiparing, Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Chregory._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Namine)._

Clasificación: _One-shot._

Género: _Humor, comedia._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

 **Fudanshi Time! - Style!**

 **Acto 2. Tercera Temporada.**

Stan estaba feliz, ósea ¿qué es mejor que una cálida tarde de verano en tu habitación acompañado de tu adorado novio? La respuesta es sencilla, una cálida tarde de verano en tu habitación mientras recibes besos de tu adorado y exquisito novio; O sí, Stan Marsh estaba realmente feliz, y mientras Kyle Broflovski siguiese devorando su boca como si fuera el mejor manjar de mundo él sin duda alguna seguiría siendo realmente feliz.

Así, recostado en la cabecera de la cama, con el cuerpo de su ardiente amante sobre él, con el delicioso trasero del pelirrojo perfectamente ubicado rosando su pelvis, Stanley Randall Marsh sentía la lengua húmeda y caliente del bermejo adentrarse en su cavidad y enredarse con la propia, disfrutando de una sensual y caliente guerra bucal, mordiendo, chupando, lamiendo. La adrenalina, el calor corporal, la fragancia ajena, los suspiros, los gemidos ahogados, los gruñidos, el sabor divino de la saliva del contrario, los chasquidos húmedos de los labios al separarse solo para volver al ataque; todo junto en el cuadro más picante y excitante en el que en su vida a podido participar.

Y entonces el beso paso a ser desde la brasa más caliente hasta la miel más dulce, volviéndose lento, sublime, coronando la partida como un empate, con sus brazos rodeando la cintura delgada del de ojos verdes y los suyos rodeando tu cuello para acariciar tu lacio azabache cabello con ternura. Finalmente se separaron, con un chasquido jugoso, con la respiración agitada, las mejillas coloreadas y el corazón martillándoles en el pecho. El pelirrojo recargo su cabeza en el pecho del morocho, los ojos cerrados y los labios rojos e hinchados y Stan beso la frente de su novio con una sonrisa contenta.

— ¿Sabes? —Comenzó suavemente el pelirrojo— Nadie nunca podrá reemplazarte… —Stan sonrió complacido por las palabras de su novio. De pronto Kyle se separo de Stan—Excepto la tercera temporada de _**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_ —Stan abrió sus ojos de par en par, quedándose de piedra— Sale la tercera temporada de _**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_ y te vas a la mierda.

— ¿Qu-…

— ¡Derechito a la mierda dije!

Y sin más Kyle salió de la habitación dejando al de ojos azules estupefacto. De pronto el móvil sonó y Stan lo contestó—Dime.

— _¡Stan!_ —Kenny sonaba totalmente indignado— _Butters me mandó a la mierda por una serie japonesa gay ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!_

—Ajá… Kyle acaba de hacer lo mismo…

.

.

* * *

LOL, prácticamente lo que está escrito allí es mi historia en el amor xD

Lo bueno es que mi babu~ me entiende y me quiere como soy .w.

Segundo capitulo de esta extraña recolección con la pareja Style! para el próximo cap. tenemos a la pareja Dip! -u-

Besos! :D


	3. Dip!-¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

Nombre: Fudanshi Time!

 _Resumen/Summary: ¿Y si los chicos de South Park fueran Fudanshis?_

Personajes: _Kyle Broflovski, Stanley Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Phillip Pirrup, Damien Thorn, Christophe DeLorne y Gregory Fields._

Parejas: _Multiparing, Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Chregory._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Namine)._

Clasificación: _One-shot._

Género: _Humor, comedia._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

 **Fudanshi Time!-Dip!**

 **Acto 3. ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?**

Damien y Pip estaban plácidamente abrazados y sentados en el sillón, viendo tranquilamente una comedia romántica. Aunque el azabache poca atención le estaba poniendo a la ridícula y cliché trama de la película, todo por observar el hermoso rostro de su novio, sus rasgos finos, las mejillas sonrojadas, la naricita respingada, los labios de tierno color cereza y esos enormes y preciosos ojos azules cielo, era tan bello, tan perfecto, tan angelical.

Phillip Pirrup era un ángel, su ángel.

Por ello el mayor miedo del anticristo era perderlo, que por ser él, el rubito se terminara alejando. Su único y mayor miedo era ese, perderlo, ya no tenerlo a su lado.

—Phillip…

— ¿Mmm…? —Fue un sonidito tan tierno que el frío corazón de piedra del hijo del demonio dio un vuelco, le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

— ¿Mi mayor miedo? —Pregunto el rubito mirándolo con curiosidad, para luego sonreír cálidamente apartando la vista—Eso es fácil mi mayor miedo es…—Damien sonrió estando seguro de que su novio diría algo cursi como " _Mi mayor miedo es perderte._ "—…que cancelen Junjou Romántica 3 antes de que salgan los _**Egoístas**_ —Dijo para luego cambiar el canal con el control remoto.

¿Khé?

Ese fue el único pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Damien.

.

.

* * *

Jajá, pooobre Damien!

Comprendo a Pip TuT mi mayor miedo también es que cancelen la 3ra temporada de JR sin que hayan salido los Egoístas T-T

¡EXTRAÑO A MI NOWAKI COMO LO EXTRAÑO!

Tercer capitulo y para la cuarta entrega tenemos a Tyde! y Creek!

Gracias por leer TuT son un cielo :3 Besos!


	4. Tyde! & Creek!-¿Dónde está tú honor?

Nombre: Fudanshi Time!

 _Resumen/Summary: ¿Y si los chicos de South Park fueran Fudanshis?_

Personajes: _Kyle Broflovski, Stanley Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Phillip Pirrup, Damien Thorn, Christophe DeLorne y Gregory Fields._

Parejas: _Multiparing, Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Chregory._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Namine)._

Clasificación: _One-shot._

Género: _Humor, comedia._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

 **Fudanshi Time!-Tyde! & Creek!**

 **Acto 4. ¿Dónde está tú honor?**

El Team Craig estaba felizmente reunido en la casa del afroamericano, Token y Craig hablaban organizando una posible salida el fin de semana, mientras que sus novios estaban muy distraídos viendo algo en la Laptop del anfitrión, sonrojados, mordiéndose los labios. Extraño.

—¿Qué carajos están viendo esos dos?—Preguntó de pronto Craig a su amigo, claramente confundido e incluso asustado.

—Oh, por la cara de Clyde creo que están viendo Junjou Romántica o Sekaiichi Hatsukoi… o algo así.—Dijo el muchacho de piel oscura... sudando la gota gorda al ver al castaño y al rubio morderse los labios.

—Ya… ¿Y qué es eso?—Preguntó el azabache aun desorientado.

—Oh, son series japonesas gays—Respondió Token con una sonrisa nerviosa. El de ojos azules oscuro asintió más consiente.

—¿Ósea que Clyde es Fudanshi como Butters, Tweek, Kyle y Pip?.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Craig se quedo viendo a Token con cara de What The Fuck, para luego voltear a ver a su amigo y pareja, los cuales se hallaban casi pegados a la pantalla de la Laptop casi babeando.

—Oye, Clyde—Llamó algo alto para que lo escuchara.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Claramente lo habían interrumpido en una escena zukhulémtha.

— ¿Eres Fudanshi?

—Emm... ahhh... N-no que vah… —Empezó nervioso el castaño—El Yaoi me da asco.

Todos escucharon el jadeo indignado que después profirió Tweek y luego sus gritos histéricos—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU HONOR, BASURA?!—Y el rubio de revueltos cabellos comenzó a pegarle con una almohada de la cama mientras le insultaba—¡DESHONOR! ¡DESHONOR SOBRE TODA TU FAMILIA! ¡DESHONRADO TU! ¡DESHONRADA TU VACA!

—¡NO MI VACA NO!—Gritó Clyde siendo golpeado por su histérico amigo.

* * *

¿Qué mejor que una tarde con tus locos amigos? :3 A menos que pase esto x'D

.klkalslas Ese Clyde ¡merece la horca por negar su patria!(? xD

¡Para el próximo capitulo -el cual al parecer será el ultimo- tenemos a Chregory! xD

Espero les haya gustado! besos!


	5. Chregory!-Hablado

Nombre: Fudanshi Time!

 _Resumen/Summary: ¿Y si los chicos de South Park fueran Fudanshis?_

Personajes: _Kyle Broflovski, Stanley Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Phillip Pirrup, Damien Thorn, Christophe DeLorne y Gregory Fields._

Parejas: _Multiparing, Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Chregory._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Namine)._

Clasificación: _One-shot._

Género: _Humor, comedia._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

 **Fudanshi Time!-Chregory!**

 **Acto 5. Hablado.**

—Amor—Esas fueron las palabras de un necesitado de cariño Gregory Fields llamando a su novio para obtener un poquito de su cariño.

—¿Qué?—Ese fue un antipático Christophe DeLorne desparramado despreocupadamente sobre el sofá con un suculento cigarrillo entre los labios.

—Dame un besito—Rogó coquetamente el inglés a tiempo que se acercaba hacía su insípido novio hasta quedar sentado a su lado en el sillón, con una cara de cachorro olvidado. Ze Mole gruñó mientras daba una larga calada a su preciosa fuente de nicotina, tratando por todo lo eterno y caro evitar ver el muy atractivo rostro de su muy atractivo novio.

—¿Porqué no se lo pides a tu muy querido _Takano-san_?—Eran los celos bailando en la lengua del de ojos avellana, escapando mediante palabras mal usadas que dejaban en claro sus sentimientos, uuhh, y es que estaba completamente envuelto en furia, no conocía a ese tal "Takano-san" pero si lo llegase a conocer que tenga por seguro que le partiría la madre por tener a su novio tan embobado y enamorado.

Gregory por otro lado frunció el seño al escuchar las palabras de su novio—Mira pendejo, si él existiera yo a ti nunca te hubiera hablado—Y contagiado del mal humor de su novio el rubio salió de la sala echando humos.

.

.

* * *

Mi novio... celoso xD lkaljskas pobre Chris xD

¡Final de esta corta entrega! :'v espero que les haya gustado xD

¡OH POR DIOS HIROKI SALIÓ DE COLADO EN EL CAP DE ESTA SEMANA DE JUNJOU ROMANTICA! ¡MI BEBÉ SE VE HERMOSO! ¡MI BEBÉ SE VE ESPECTACULARSH! TUT


End file.
